Amor de Infancia
by feeh- sama
Summary: Após uma acontecimento quando era criança, Dave se encontrou apaixonado por aquela pessoa que lhe ajudou, mas não havia visto a pessoa.. Por instantes da sua vida pensou que era ilusão, mas quando viu quem era se encontrou perdido e um grande tabu, estava apaixonado por John, um nerd que trabalhava na cafeteria da cidade. DaveJohn


_"Ok, não sei por que estou narrando isso para mim mesmo... Mas tudo bem, eu estou aqui como sempre __à__s 13h em ponto, sentado na mesa de sempre e já o vejo vindo com o meu pedido de sempre. _

_- Um café e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. - ele disse sorrindo para mim e deixou ali na mesa._

_Como eu fui me enfiar nessa situação? Eu... Estou... Apaixonado... POR UM HOMEM._

_Que estranho... De tanta garota que eu peguei, eu tinha que me dar conta que estou apaixonado por um cara._

_Gay... Meu irmão vai me matar._

_Mas isso não é a pior das minhas preocupações... Ou não. Ah, eu não faço ideia de qual é a minha atual preocupação. _

_Estou parecendo uma menina afobada."_

O incrível é que Dave continua reagindo normalmente por fora. Pegou o copo de café bebeu um cole e mexeu na mochila pegando um livro e um caderno para estudar. Era só uma desculpa de ficar ali, às vezes pedia ajuda ao nerd que sempre lhe atendia na cafeteria, o John.

Observava os passos dele, naquela pequena cidade, quase todos iam ali. Então, quando não achavam o Strider mais novo era só ir lá.

- Dave... - a menina loira chegou seria e sentou-se na frente dele. - Aqui, de novo? - questionou erguendo a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

- Sim, aqui tenho paz e tranquilidade.

- Uhum, sei... Sinto cheiro de rabo de saia...

- O único que to vendo aqui é o seu. - falou meio frustrado fechando o caderno.

- Argh, não me diga que veio estudar, isso não é de seu fetiche. - ela ainda o encarava com seriedade.

- E eu não posso estudar agora? Mas que chatice...

- Me conta...

- O quê?

- Por que nunca troca os óculos?

- Presente de alguém especial... - depois daquela resposta a loira pareceu animada com a conversa enquanto o outro de fios tão claros quanto os dela se mergulhava em um pequeno Flash embaçado.

"- AAARGH! MEUS OLHOS! - Dave era apenas uma criança que naquele instante morria de dores nos olhos, seus olhos queimavam a luz do sol. Um problema genético...

- Tome, fique com os olhos fechados até parar de arder. - alguém disse, colocando em si aqueles óculos escuros que lhe protegeria do sol.

E em seguida, uma leve caricia no rosto. Aquele toque o Strider nunca esqueceria.

Tão delicado... Tão suave... "

- Dave... Dave! - Rose ficava furiosa ao ver que o outro havia se perdido nos pensamentos.

- Calma... Eu só estava me lembrando. Nunca soube quem foi, quando eu abri os olhos eu já estava com o Dirk...

- Então, basicamente você não sabe quem é?

- É, posso dizer que não sei quem é...

Mentira, naquela altura de sua vida, ele já sabia quem havia dado aqueles óculos a ele. Sabe aquele nerd que tanto observava? É foi esse que o salvou da perda total da visão.

Como era grato por isso... Mas ele ainda queria algo... Ele queria saber, por que naquele dia teve seu rosto acariciado.

Não acha estranho? Ele podia só ter dado o óculos, mas ele também lhe deu carinho.

Bom, como ele havia descoberto?

Foi acidente, os dois quase não se falavam, quando se falavam era por causa de algum trabalho em grupo da escola.

Mas em uma tarde, os dois estavam sozinhos na casa do Egbert.

- Ei, quer comer alguma coisa? - questionou, vendo o outro responder que não com a cabeça enquanto procurava um canal na tevê.

Mesmo assim, o menino de cabelos pretos foi à cozinha e voltou com uma grande vasilha de pipoca.

- Coma. - deu a ele. - Já decidiu que filme iremos assistir?

- Qualquer um que não seja um daqueles seus filmes gays.

- Que tal um de terror?

- Pode ser. - deu com os ombros e acabou comendo um pouco da pipoca.

Assim que escolheram o filme, o menor colocou o mesmo no DVD e os dois começaram a ver.

Sem enrolações, em um dos momentos do filme, John agarrou desesperadamente a mão do maior e este congelou. Não por susto, mas por conhecer amacieis daquelas mãos que tocavam as suas. Sim, era a mesma que havia tocado seu rosto quando pequeno.

- Da-Dave? - o Egbert olhou o outro, por alguns segundos se encararam em outros estavam muito próximos.

- Foi você! - afirmou prensando ele contra o sofá.

- Eu o que?

- Que me deu os óculos.

-Oh, não sabia?

- Não... - disse um pouco baixo.

Ele se afastou do outro e sentou-se, calmamente. O silencio prevaleceu e os dois não se olharam muito diretamente.

- Obrigado. - o Strider agradeceu ainda falando baixo.

- Não precisa agradecer... - falou em um suspiro.

Voltando ao tempo real, Dave reparou que a Rose havia ido embora, apenas viu um papel na mesa escrito: "Idiota, não durma de olhos aberto enquanto conversa!". Ele riu e voltou a observar o amado... Como iria contar as suas segundas intenções com o colega?

Desde pequeno, só pensava naquele toque, era quase um obsessão... Atualmente é uma obsessão com nome e endereço e sexo.

Começou a desenhar, mesmo com aquele revira volta mental, havia passado uma hora desde que chegou ali.

"_Estranho como o tempo passa devagar, mas é bom que passo mais tempo com ele."_

Enquanto estava distraído com o caderno o outro se aproximou, sentando-se a mesa com ele e fuçava o que o mesmo fazia. Dave estava desenhando um casal, calmamente, ainda em traços iniciais sem definição de sexo.

- Ah, não sabia que tinha habilidade para desenho. – disse John olhando por cima.

Rapidamente, o loiro fecha o livro e o encarava e este sorriu alegre como sempre.

- Então, quer ir ao cinema comigo? –indagou o Egbert.

- Tá.

- Serio? Espere ai... Você vai me deixar plantado não vai?

- Não, eu vou. Eu prometo. – o moço de madeixas negras se assustou, era a primeira vez que o Strider prometia algo a si.

- Eu preciso conversar com você... Que horas sai? – indagou o loiro.

- Bem, eu saio daqui a pouco. São 14h horas e eu saio às 15h. Vai me esperar aqui ou vai passar em casa?

- Vou passar em casa e avisar ao Dirk. – viu novamente o menino de olhos azuis sorrir e logo o mesmo voltou a trabalhar.

Agora tinha a oportunidade perfeito, pensava em como contar a ele, retornava ao desenho... Era ele e seu amado em um pequeno beijo.

Assim que terminou o desenho, ergue-se juntando as coisas, foi ao caixa, vendo Jade atender-lhe com um belo sorriso e é claro ele como sempre não dava bola, pagou as coisas e foi para casa.

Lá, Dave, encontrar seu irmão na sala, assistindo tevê.

- Onde esteve? -indagou o mais velho.

- Cafeteria.

- Diz logo o que vai fazer lá todo dia! Quem é essa menina que nem te da bola? – o Strider mais velho via claramente que o outro estava apaixonado.

- Não enche. Vou ao cinema com o John.

Dirk não teve muito que falar, deu dinheiro ao irmão para que pudesse se divertir com o amigo.

Assim, o loiro voltou à cafeteria, encostou-se a uma parede ao lado de fora, esperava o moço de cabelos pretos e suspirava se indagando... Como contar? Não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer: "John, eu gosto de você, basicamente desde o dia em que me salvou, eu não consigo parar de pensar em seu carinhoso toque." Isso provavelmente assustaria o outro. Bom, podia simplesmente dar um beijo nele, sair correndo e nunca mais por o pé na rua, mas isso seria um total exagero... O podia simplesmente se calar... Seguir a vida assim. Cuidaria dele e continuaria sem contar. Iria ama-lo da mesma forma, seria fiel a ele mesmo que o Egbert não soubesse disso... Essa pareceu a posição mais sensata dentre as três.

- Ei, Dave. – John o chamou ao ver que ele estava distraído.

- Vamos?

- Ainda não estou acreditando que você não me deu um bolo. – disse totalmente animado.

- Eu disse que não daria. Aprenda a confiar em mim.

- Mas me diga o que queria falar comigo.

- Não, deixa pra lá. Vamos?

- Espera! Eu quero saber. – o outro fez um pequeno bico em um ato de birra.

- Ei, Ei, calma. Deixa isso de lado, ok?

- Não, vou passar o resto da sua vida, lhe enchendo o saco, um dia você vai me contar.

O silencio prevaleceu curiosamente. Os dois estavam se olhando. Até o Strider pegar a mão dele e o puxar para o cinema.

Silencioso como sempre, foi assim que Dave agiu durante aquele filme de terror, nem uma reação de medo ou espanto. Às vezes John o beliscava de leve para ver se ele não havia dormido fora alguns gritos de medo e a pequena reação de apertar a mão do loiro com intensidade. Mesmo calado daquele modo ele conseguia passar segurança.

Bom, foi tarde quando eles saíram do cinema, foi um filme de quase duas horas e meia, assim, eles resolveram não ir para casa e dar uma pequena volta.

- Às vezes você me assusta sabia? – indagou o Egbert enquanto anda, sem reparar, ainda de mãos dadas ao outro.

- Por quê?

- Ora, você estava completamente quieto durante um filme aterrorizante. Parece que já viu coisas muito piores. – falava enquanto olhava e tentava ler as reações do outro.

- Já vi a Roxy na TPM nada mais assustado no mundo do que ela nesses dias. – suspirou parando perto de uma sorveteria e viu o moço de madeixas pretas segurando o riso.

- Nossa! Agora fiquei com medo dela.

- Devia, aquela mulher sabe ser o capeta quando quer.

- Ok, mudando de assunto. Vai ou não me dizer o que queria comigo? Oh, sorvete! – ele acabou puxando o mais velho para dentro da sorveteria.

- Já disse que não. É bobagem, cara. – Bufou de leve e deixou ser levado pelo mesmo.

John pediu um de chocolate e Dave preferiu acompanha-lo com um de morango e assim escolheram uma mesa meio distante, mesmo que o lugar estivesse vazio.

E novamente aquele amargo silêncio prevaleceu, o menino de olhos azuis visivelmente se irritava com aquilo, sua curiosidade também lhe inquietava.

- Diga logo, Dave! Eu quero sabe. O que o Grande Strider esconde de um mero nerd. – Ele falou encarando o outro com intensidade.

- Se eu te falar você não acreditaria... Ou ficaria muito assustado.

- Você é virgem! – ele viu o loiro fechar a cara e engoliu seco – Estou apenas brincando, acalme-se.

- Mesmo se fosse virgem, para mim isso não é vergonhoso... Significa apenas que você se guardou para pessoa certa... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode.

- Está apaixonado por alguém? – questionou, tendo uma adorável visão do mais novo com as bochechas coradas e apenas uma afirmação com a cabeça teve como resposta.

"Aquele pequeno clichê da vida. Ele está apaixonado por outra e eu aqui feito um completo idiota atrás dele... vou seguir o plano 3... Ficar ao lado dele e nunca contar isso."

- Pode ao menos, me contar quem é a mina? Ai eu posso te ajudar e tudo mais.

- Não precisa... Essa pessoa nunca se apaixonaria como alguém como eu... Popular demais sabe, aquelas coisa tosca de se apaixonar sempre por uma pessoa bonita e ela já ter mil pretendes e você parece ser o pior deles.

- Não diga asneiras, cara. Não é só porque a pessoa é bonita que ela não tem um coração e que ela vai te julgar pela beleza.

- Ah, claro então me diz por que tu não ficas com a Jade cara?

- Por que eu estou gostando de alguém... Quero me concertar ao menos... Não creio que um completo galinha seja a perfeição para essa pessoa. Eu acho essa pessoa muito delicada para mim. – o loiro sorriu de maneira triste.

O silencio novamente prevaleceu. Uma pequena colherada no sorvete de chocolate e uma consciência pesada... John não sabia que o Strider podia ser tão delicado, pensava que as poucas músicas que ele fazia ela baseado no que ele via dos outros e não do que ele tinha para si.

- Acabo de me lembrar de uma música que me mostrou há uma semana... É para ela?

- É...

- Uau...

- Como assim "Uau"?

- A letra é linda... A melodia que colocou ficou perfeita... Foi um belo jeito de expressar o que sente. – ele tinha um pequeno sorriso e as bochechas um pouco mais avermelhadas do que antes.

- John...

- Sim?

- A música... Ela... Ela é pra você. – o susto tomou o rosto do moço de madeixas pretas.

Sem muito pensar, Dave se ergue pronto para sair, mas não demorou a sentir aquelas carinhosas mãos tocarem nas suas novamente.

- Não precisa... Eu vou me isolar em casa... Eu devia ter feito isso anos atrás. Mas você deu a mim uma pequena esperança de viver no mundo aqui fora. Não devia ter te contado.

- NÃO OUSE A REPETIR ISSO! – ele se ergue em um ato de fúria e deixava as lágrimas descerem do rosto. – Qua-Quando? – soluçou – Quando foi... Quando foi que começou a gostar de mim?

- É uma longa... Longa historia.

- Não quero saber! Fale!

Novamente se sentaram e o mais alto começou a explicar-lhe que houve.

- Desde pequeno tenho sentimentos por aquela pessoa que me deu uma vida, um pequeno objetivo. O seu toque carinhoso tornou-se um grande motivo para ir em frente, uma pequena paixonite de infância por uma mera ilusão se tornou um vicio constante. Várias músicas, em especial uma aquela que te dei, haviam sido feitas pensando em ti. Mas o mais incrível foi quando eu descobri que aquela ilusão não era uma ilusão, eu já havia perdido as esperanças de encontrar aquela pessoa... E ela sempre esteve do meu lado. Em tudo que eu precisava, total burrice minha não ter deixado você tocar em mim antes... Eu sempre ansiei que só aquela pessoa pudesse tocar em mim... E eu passei anos da minha vida negando o toque que eu tanto queria... Isso é totalmente confuso. Principalmente porque somos... Homens e... – ele foi interrompido por um puxão do menor e um beijo.

Aquele toque era cheio de inocência, não era só as mãos que eram delicadas, os lábios também eram macios, o gosto do chocolate ainda deixavam mais saboroso, o melhor beijo que o Strider já havia recebido. As mãos do maior envolveram a cintura do amado e ali em público os dois demonstravam o quanto se amavam, carícias delicadas, o beijo que não acabava... Era a sensação mais mágica do mundo. Assim, a falta de fôlego fez eles se separarem e se encararem envergonhadamente.

- E-Eu também gosto de você... Desde a primeira vez que te vi perdido naquela rua. Eu sempre te achei tão... Lindo e com o passar dos anos eu vi que você era bom de mais para mim, Alem de eu achar que você era hetero. – John virou o rosto sem graça.

- Me desculpa pelos dias que lhe tratei mal... – ele acabou afogando o rosto no ombro do menor.

- Você nunca me tratou mal, por mais que você fosse um pouco fechado, você sempre me tratou muito bem, ao contrario do resto. – disse o mais novo acariciando os fios dourados do outro.

Eles passaram mais alguns minutos ali abraçados, aconchegados um nos braços do outro...

- Acho melhor irmos para casa... – disse o loiro um tanto tímido.

- Vamos para a minha casa, ainda tenho algo há te falar. – o mais velho nada vez alem de concordar, pagaram os sorvetes e foram para casa do Egbert.

Chegando lá, Dave reparou que o pai do mesmo não estava em casa, possivelmente estava no trabalho. Bom, era melhor assim, já que não queria que o mundo soubesse disso, ainda temia que algum conhecido tivesse visto eles e contaria ao seu irmão, mas não aquele não era o momento de pensar naquilo. Estava com seu amado, sem impedimentos alguns.

- O que queria dizer? – perguntou curioso.

- Eu quero ver seus olhos novamente.

- Isso é perigoso...

- Eu sei, por isso te trouxe para cá. Eu... Bem, no meu quarto tem uma lâmpada especial, com luz fraca. Não é totalmente escuro, mas não irá queimar seus olhos.

- Você... Projetou uma lâmpada... Só para ver meus olhos? – indagou meio espantado pela própria suposição.

O menor puxou o outro para o quarto, sem responder ao outro e lá, fechou a janela, a porta, qualquer coisa que fosse emitir luz que não fosse a lâmpada. Confiando no outro tirou os óculos e deixou o mesmo ver os seus olhos avermelhados.

- Eles são tão lindos quando eu me recordava... – acariciou o rosto do maior.

- Ainda é tão carinhoso quanto me lembro... – disse roçando o rosto na mão dele como se fosse um gato pedindo carinho.

Os dois estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos, seus lábios se roçavam os dois se olhavam fixamente. Foi simplesmente inevitável, um beijo longo, cheio de amor e toques quentes, os corpos roçando-se um no outro as roupas começavam a incomodar. Eles queriam sentir mais um do outro.

- Da-Dave... – um suspiro baixo, um gemido saiu da boca do moço de cabelos pretos ao sentir seu pescoço receber os lábios ferventes do outro.

Tratou de desligar a última luz que tinha ali e sentiu seu corpo ser jogado a cama, o corpo de seu amado por cima do seu, enroscaram-se, roçavam-se e mais e mais beijos eram trocados juntos com leve caricias que provocavam arrepios.

- John...

- Sim?

- Quer... Namorar comigo? - sua resposta foi imediatamente um beijo. Aquilo com todo certeza era um sim.

A tarde fora cheia de carinhos, os toques ficaram mais intensos. Eles se encontraram, eles se tornaram um, eles se exploraram por completo, por diversas vezes a frase eu te amo foi dita. As horas que se passaram foram meros minutos para os dois, mas daquele momento em diante nada mais podia separá-los. E Nada os separou.


End file.
